


Зажигательная смесь

by Walter_K



Series: Круговое меню [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Sean MacGuire
Series: Круговое меню [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789
Kudos: 7





	Зажигательная смесь

— А потом мы облили весь их табак и подожгли! Ух, как полыхало, зарево стояло до небес, — хвастается Шон и делает еще глоток самогона. — Ты чего как не родной, давай, давай с нами! — Он тыкает Кирана локтем под бок и протягивает ему свою бутылку.

Обычно Киран предпочитает держаться в стороне и совсем не любитель совместных попоек — да и, положа руку на сердце, от каждого глотка ему потом совсем плохо, — но Шон оказывает на него какое-то дурное влияние. Киран вздыхает.

— Эх, ладно, — говорит он и тоже отпивает.

— Во-от, другое дело, приятель! — Шон хохочет, закидывая руку ему на плечо и прижимая к себе, а потом смачно, влажно и звонко чмокает в висок.

Киран неловко вытирается рукавом и улыбается сам себе, глядя, как в лагерном костре разбрасывают искры поленья, и слушая тягучую песню Хавьера.

Темной ночью улыбка рыжего Шона сияет ярче солнца — и Кирану на секунду верится, что здесь он не такой уж чужой.


End file.
